Talk:Electricity
More info I found some more info about how magic effects Muggle technology if anyone wants to incorporate it into the article. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Why is electricity shown in movies? This article states that wizards don't use electricity because magic would interfere with electrical items. Can someone add an explanation for wizards using it in the movies? This picture shows Snape reading by the light of a lamp - in the same room where he, Narcissa, and Bellatrix make an Unbreakable Vow with no apparent interference/issues. Lamps can also be seen in pictures of other homes and rooms. UnicornWolf (talk) 11:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- According to the article these objects that are seen in the movies and are clearly objects that are traditionally operated by electricity have been modified to operate off of magical power instead of electrical power. If this is really J.K. Rowling's explaination for how these items function, then she is demonstrating a severe lack of understanding of how the Electricity in these devices actually works. Yes, it is all well and good to change the source of energy from electricity into magical. However unless you alter the way the device functions on the most fundamental level, then when you plug that device into your magical "battery" (for lack of a better word) and turn it on, your going to cause the device to either explode or fizzle out because the device was designed to work off of an electrical charge, not a magical one. Point is, unless you can find some method by which to convert your magic into an electrical charge, then your electrically powered objects will not function when you try to operate them off of magical energy. Similarly, if you are able to find a way to convert your magical energy into an electrical charge, you still haven't solved the problem of electricity not operating properly around magical fields, and thus you are back to square-one. Really there is no easy solution to this problem other than completely reverse engineering every single bit of muggle technology so that it is a piece of magical technology that only LOOKS Muggle. I know we aren't technically supposed to discuss these articles on here, but I felt that this issue about Electricity not working around Magical Fields deserved being deconstructed on some level. I really didn't know where else to post this because quite honestly posting it on a forum would have little to no effect on the wider Harry Potter community. I plan on posting a copy of this on my Fanfiction.net Author's Profile, but I felt that it deserved to be here as well. Cledwin83 (talk) 07:10, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :How often has "magic" been used to answer an otherwise unanswerable question in real life :-P ? Besides, all she really said was that magic was used to power these things instead of electricity, so really one could further speculate that wizards converted their magic into an electric charge - unless, of course, magic were an electrical charge of sorts in itself. I don't know much about this subject, so I can't really say. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 11:47, September 23, 2014 (UTC)